Teach Me A Lesson
by raeberry
Summary: Hector has a crush on a mystery girl and goes to Lyn for advice on how to capture her heart. HectorxLyn I don't own Fire Emblem and never will. But i am a huge fan of the game. Please R&R .Rated T to be safe.
1. Dawning

**Chapter 1 – Dawning**

  
"Err…"

"Who's there?" asked the Sacaen beauty as she turned around cautiously, her long, silk-like, jade green hair flying in the wind from her speed.

"Calm down, Lyndis, it's just me." The masculine blue-haired Lord* said as he stepped into full view.

Lyn was practicing lunge and thrust techniques in the open field by herself, hoping to become a master at the sword. Eliwood's army had stopped chasing after Nergal, because a valuable asset to their infantry, Oswin, had been seriously injured by Uhai. So with his lance arm broken for the next week, they decided to set up camp here and train.

"Ah, Hector. Did you come to spar?" she asked, her eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"That sounds quite fun, but actually that's not what I came for." He replied, watching the shine in her eyes dull.

"Then what? If you don't mind, I'm busy learning how to take axemen down in one strike." She said with a smirk, her hand gripping her precious Sol Katti tightly.

"Ah, I see, tha- HEY! Axemen?! Like ME?" Hector said with a growl.

The edges of her mouth quirked up in a sly smile. "Nothing personal, Hector."

His eye twitched slightly. "Never mind that. You got time?"

Lyn nodded, a slightly bored expression spreading across her face. She was prepared for a long rant on how annoying some of the units were. It was pretty frequent for Hector, and it would most likely involve Serra, Matthew, or Sain.

He took a deep, frustrated breath. "I NEED GIRL HELP." He blurted out, his face changing into a bright shade of crimson.

Lyn's bright eyes widened in shock. After a few seconds, the shocked expression faded into a sly smirk and raised, suspicious eyebrows. "Can this be?" she said in mock-exasperation, "A woman has caught the eyes of the strong, temperamental Hector?" She snorted.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Hector, you're one who asked me."

"Right. Sorry." He said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Well, who is she?" Lyn asked, her eyes like daggers, trying to force the truth out of him.

"I ain't telling!" Hector said, folding his arms across his chest, with his chin in the air like a little kid.

"Then I ain't helping." Lyn replied with a scowl.

"_BAH! _You're so difficult." Hector yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"No one said life was easy, _buddy._" She answered stubbornly.

"Grr… Fine. Tell you what. We'll make a deal." He said in a flat voice.

"I'm listening…" She answered, hands on her hips.

"Ok, so this is how it goes. Listen carefully now, woman. First, you will answer all my questions and teach me how to, er, catch the eye of the woman I love. When we're all done, I promise to tell you who it is."

Lyn stared at him with a blank expression, saying absolutely nothing, not moving in the tiniest bit.

Hector sighed. "And I'll buy you dinner for the next two weeks." He said, his eyes rolled up and looking to the Heavens.

"DEAL!" Lyn shouted eagerly, her arm shooting out like a bullet for a handshake.

Hector chuckled as he shook her hand. 'She must not have fed herself in a long time, the fool.'

The two friends exchanged laughter and quite a few sarcastic remarks over the handshake, as the sun was setting on the horizon, casting an orange light over the scene.

Little did they know, they were being watched by two familiar faces.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Serra squealed as she watched the two bicker playfully.

"Ah, my sweet Serra," Sain said in his most-flirtatious voice, "It is but love. Have you not noticed how thy aggressive-by-nature-Hector melts into softness within eyesight of the striking Lady Lyndis. Ahhhhh, sweet sweet love."

"Sain, that is the most stupid thing I have EVER heard- Heeeeeeey, you're actually right. I have noticed how gentle he becomes with her! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! SAIN, YOU BIG FAT IDIOT, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!!! I must tell everyone!!" And with that, Serra dawdled off into the camp to tell everyone she was aquainted with, her nose high in the air.

"Oh, Serra, how harsh must you be to me!" But he eventually shrugged it off like always, and gestured for his noble steed to follow after the headstrong cleric.

TO BE CONTINUED …

----

*note: I don't like calling them lords because I'm a strong believer in only one Lord, but I have no idea what else to call them. If anyone would have any suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Here Comes The Warden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem, if you need to know.

Sorry if you feel there's any OOCness. I tried.

As for the reviews:

WhiteWolf: Thank you for the suggestions ! I will surely use them. Thanks for reviewing as well!

Anonymous: Aha, I knew that chapter needed a bit more work, but I was just so excited to post up my first fic. As for the food situation, I didn't really pay attention to that too much, as I was more focused on the main storyline. Anyhoo, I really appreciate the critique. It helps me pay more attention to any writing mistakes. P.S. The Mani Katti was supposed to be put up, but the Sol Katti is just my favourite weapon for Lyn to use, and I couldn't resist the urge to post it up instead. Haha, sorry ~

****

Chapter 2 – Here Comes The Warden

Hector was in the middle of a most-desired fantasy dream, when he was awoken by none other than Lyndis.

"Good morning. It's time to get up." She said with a smile.

"Hnh??" he said groggily.

"You wanted girl training, right? Well, since I'm your trainer, GET UP!!!!" she said shaking his shoulder vigorously.

The big, blue-haired man sat up straight rubbing his eyes. "Whaaaaaaaat?" he asked, drunken with sleep.

He looked straight ahead at Lyn. She was just a blurry green and blue blob sitting by his side.

"Whooooooaaaa… So this must be what happens to druggies." He said tiredly.

"**JUST GET THE HELL UP, HECTOR !**" Lyn yelled, getting impatient.

Hector's eyes widened, revealing reddish-pink. He rubbed his eye again and groaned.

"Why are we up so early?"

"Because, my friend, considering your personality now, you have a **LOT **to learn."  
She said, her expression looking tired, even though she hasn't started teaching him yet.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" He rebutted angrily, awaking instantly.

"Good. You're awake," She said with a soft smile, "Now get up, get dressed, get out of this tent, and get your butt down to the plain."

She climbed out of the tent, with great troubles with Hector's armour cluttering all over the floor. "Oh, and by the way…" she said as she stumbled over his axe, "CLEAN UP YOUR TENT!!!"

---

Hector lazily got himself dressed up in his armour, which de-cluttered the tent floor as well. He climbed out of his tent and squinted his eyes as he looked at the bright, orange morning sky. The sun was still rising so he guessed that it was around 6 or 7am.

He dragged his feet over to the plains, and strolled over to where Lyn was standing.

"Lyndis?" He asked confused.

She was just staring at the horizon, at the beautiful reddish-orange sun, it's light casting a yellow light on her front side. She stood perfectly still. She could've been mistaken for a statue if it weren't for the fact that her long, luscious green hair was blowing in the light breeze.

To Hector, she actually looked gorgeous right now. The way her green eyes like emeralds shone in the sunlight, the way her skin practically glowed. But as if he would admit it, even to himself. Hector shook his head briskly, as if he were shaking the thoughts right out of his brain.

"Uh, Lyn????" He said, his voice stuttering, for he was still embarrassed about his previous thoughts.

"Oh!" she said, snapping out of her daze, and quickly turning towards Hector. "Sorry! I didn't know you were here already!" Her cheeks were turning red. "**WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?**" She yelled, her cheeks still flaming.

"BUT I DID!!!!" Hector said back, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance and impatience.

"You did? Oh …" Lyn replied timidly with a small giggle.

He scowled at her, but then quickly relaxed himself. "So what's the plan?"

"Alright! First I'm going to teach you how to engage a girl in **proper** conversation. Don't give her any of that 'in-your-face crap' that you give me, okay?" Lyn said sternly, hands on her hips to make her look more of a figure of authority than she actually was.

Hector pulled a notepad out of his pocket and began scribbling on it feverishly.

"Hector, it's not that hard to remember," Lyn said putting her face into one of the palms of her hand, "Or are you really more stupid than I thought?"

Hector's eye twitched as he quickly put back the notepad and pencil in his pocket, the pencil almost stabbing the side of his leg. "OW! SEE? Comments like that are exactly **WHY** I give you crap!"

Lyn chuckled at how easy it was to set off Hector's temper. "You need to work on that."

"On what?"

"Trying to hold in your temper long enough for yourself to calm down. Most girls aren't as tough as me. You'd scare her more than you'd charm her."

Hector's eye twitched again. "Most girls aren't as annoying as you either, so they wouldn't **have **to be tough!"

"Ouch. That hurt," Lyn replied in mock dispair, but then quickly switched to her normal voice. "By the way, I think you have a twitching problem with your eye. We should probably fix that. It's kinda creepy." Lyn said, grimacing.

Hector scowled annoyed at her. 'Why did I pick her as my teacher?' he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen carefully, now…" Lyn continued without hesitation, "Remember to compliment her every now and then. Don't act like a womanizer like Sain does. If that girl has any brains, she'll **never **fall for it. Remember to keep the conversation light and humorous. Girls LOVE it. Funny guys almost always get the girl, although ultimately, it depends on the personality of the girl. If it's someone like me, definitely someone who can make me laugh, but if her personality is serious like Priscilla's, just stay reserved. Hrmm, lemme see… Well, that's pretty much it, but in the end, just be yourself, except without all the hostility. Hector, do you understand?"

Hector blinked a few times, and nodded.

"Alright!!" Lyn said enthusiastically, putting her thumb up and winking her eye. "Time for some practicing!!!!"

Hector's face turned a bright crimson. "PRACTICING?"

Lyn chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll LOVE this." She said with a wink.

"I really doubt it."

"MATTHEW! Bring her here! It's time!" Her voice was giddy with excitement, and it seemed she was about to burst out any second now.

Hector looked off into the distance where he spotted two human figures. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and recognized one of them as Matthew, but could not figure out who the lady escorting him was.

They continued walking towards Lyn and Hector slowly, Matthew's expression suspicious, but with the same cheery smile he usually wore.

Hector felt as if he's seen the girl before, the face was just too familiar. The big, mischievous, green eyes. He's seen them before. As the lady continued closer with an embarrassed look on her face, Hector recognized who it was immediately.

"SAIN?! What the hell?!" Hector exclaimed, backing away from Sain, his face flushed.

Lyn and Matthew burst out with non-stop laughing. Lyn held her stomach as her laughter echoed throughout the empty plains.

"Well, Lady Lyndis told me you needed some help …" Sain began, scratching his frizzy, brown wig, "And you know I can't refuse her."

Hector's eye twitched rapidly. He turned on his heel to face Lyn, who was wiping laughter-tears from her eye with her finger.

"**YOU! **THIS IS ALL **YOUR **DOING!" Hector roared.

"Well, I didn't choose a girl for you to practice on, in case it might've been the girl you were trying to impress," Lyn replied flatly, with a smirk.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!" He snarled, jabbing a finger in her direction.

"You're going to have to catch up to me first. And with all that bulky armour on, you have no chance!" Lyn chuckled. She gave him a sly smile and ran off into the plains laughing.

"**WHY YOU LITTLE…!!!" **Hector yelled as he ran after her with great trouble.

Sain and Matthew watched them run after each other in the open, green field, the sun rising on the horizon.

"Ah! I have seen this beautiful love scene before between them, have I not?" Sain said with sparkly eyes.

Matthew chuckled. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing even more of them."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
